plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Freya Moore
Freya Moore is a character on Plagued. She was created by Freya Jun. 1st, 2012 and was accepted by Sober Jun. 2nd, 2012 after reviewing it the same day. Personality Freya is very cunning and essentially a diva, adoring to be pampered and wearing extravagant clothing. She is extremely manipulative and can be patient with her plans, where she acts elegant and almost generous to the people who serve her, but if her plan starts to fail or crumble, the diva bitch will release. To the people on her hate list, she will stop at nothing to make them suffer (although she enjoys making people suffer regardless since she is a sadist.) Freya likes to call herself a romantic, although this can be seen as irony because she enjoys targeting couples and splitting them apart by either having one killed, tortured, or even seduced by her while the other watches. Once she is done playing with them, she will usually leave the other one alive just so that they can suffer. This Overmind has a deep love for Satan, her master, and would do anything for him, even if it meant doing the very things she hates. Besides being an evil sadist bitch diva, probably her most prominent trait is her OCD (or CDO, which is what she would say since it must be in alphabetical order.) Everything has its place and must be perfect. If it isn't, she will become irritated and angry, sometimes throwing fits depending on how severe the “damage” is. Her OCD is so severe that if one of her outfits gets even the tiniest stain or dirt on it, she will immediately leave wherever she is to change and bathe, even if she is in the middle of a battle or working out her master plans. Being an Overmind of Lust, she enjoys coitus or even watching others perform coitus (… sex.) History Freya was, like all true Overminds, created by Satan. While they all live to serve Him, she felt a deep love for her master, secretly wishing she could be his lover (crazy broad >.>”). Since she figures that would be impossible, she does what she can and fulfills his every wish and command. She is determined to do what He wants, which is to reign destruction on the world, and she does this well. One of her favorite hobbies is to kidnap human (and possible Vampyre) couples and torture, seduce, or have offed one while forcing the other lover watch. After she is done toying with them, she will either kill or leave the other one alive, usually the latter since she enjoys having people suffer. Freya is best known for this (which has created her fair share of people who hate her,) as well as her severe OCD. If things are not perfect or are out of place, they must be immediately fixed before anything else is done. If the problem persists, somebody is going to get killed. From the time she was “born,” Freya has a gorgeous voice and loves listening to music and singing, hence her ability is Siren (which is also her nickname/alias.) She is one of the Overminds who is trying to create a hybrid as well. While she enjoys seducing and playing with male humans for her own amusement, she will have female humans taken and try to have them impregnated. Even though this plan has failed time and time again, she is more patient with this one and strongly believes it can be done. Her main goals are to torture, kill, and play with humans and Vampyrs, as well as create a hybrid for Satan. Category:Overminds Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Active